everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalinde Hijinx Dread
Rosalinde Hijinx Dread, Jinx to just about anyone, is the daughter of Roxanne Red and Mickey Dread. She inherits her mother's destiny of being the next Rose Red, and is 100 percent not okay with that, she'd love if she got to inherit her father's destiny of being Mordred. So she is a Rebel. Appearance Jinx has her mother's red hair, though her's is worn in a messy, jagged low ponytail that reaches her waist, and a shiny black thorn shaped barrette spattered with red, pulling her bangs out of her eyes. She has her mother's brown eyes, and her father's coal black skin. She wears a blood red cropped top, and a dark green knee length skirt, with black leggings, and black boots with a rose shaped buckle. Personality Twisted. Really twisted. She finds the weirdest things funny, like movies where the main character dies, she laughs. And when there's a horror movie with lots of gore and blood, and death, she laughs even louder. This kind of worries her parents, but she's always been like this, it's not something you can change. She is borderline insane. (Okay, depending on who you ask maybe not borderline.) She seems to have no known fear, and has next to know sense of logic and reason, Wonderland stuff, she doesn't bat an eye at, and she seems to laugh and talk to herself at random times. Jinx seems to have no conscience. She never feels abashed when caught doing something wrong and is punished for it, no matter how crazy said punishment is. She never seems to learn from it, and continues to do the very things that got her in trouble. Jinx is tough. She never cries, and never lets anyone see her be shaken up. She appears to never be afraid or upset and she honestly isn't. She doesn't get upset, for real. It;s not just that she's good at hiding those emotions, she never feels them. This is how she deals with pain. The kingdom's physician refers to her as Rosalinde "I-once-was-stabbed-and-hid-it-for-three-days" Dread, and knows not to take her word that she's fine. (That actually did happen, she was stabbed because she got in the way of a mugging, but not to save the person, she didn't even see the person being mugged, she wanted to see if she could handle the stabbing. And after it happened, she wrapped it up and din't think to mention it until her mother was helping her get ready for a school dance and saw the blood stained cloth. Needless to say, she freaked out.) She is keeping a secret from everyone. Jinx found out when she was thirteen that she couldn't get pregnant. If she were to try, it would kill her, and she showed no outward reaction. Her own parents don't even know of Jinx's predicament. But she did run to her room afterwards and tore a piece of paper to shreds that had had "Names I like." written on them since she was seven. Friends Yeah. Most people are scared of her, so she doesn't really do friends. However... Drake Scales While they are not alike, they are both shunned and outcasts, so they kind of talk to each other. He meant Jinx mostly because the entire school was gossiping about her and acting like she was the most scary thing ever to exist. He wanted to meet her, and while most of what he heard was not exaggeration, he pushes that aside. He has told her before that other people don't get her in the way that he barely does, and she always laughs. Romance Well, this is a comment one of her schoolmates made, and she actually agrees with it. "Can you imagine dating Miss Rosalinde Hijinx Dread? She'd poison her date just to see how they'd react!" Future Romance Jean-Francesco Malheur This doesn't happen until they both graduated from high school and Jean got the treatment he obviously needed, but happen it did. Both have always been incredibly messed up kids, and when you find someone who's just as messed up as you are, well, you get excited. Jinx and Jean are different, and she has poisoned him a couple of times. He knew she would and has antidote for every single poison he knows that she knows of on him at all time. Family Mother: Roxanne Red Jinx, although she would rather die a slow and painful death, than admit it, loves her mother an awful lot. She does random, slightly bizarre things for her, like when she was nine and in her art class she mad a life sized human skeleton out of papier mache for Mother's Day. Roxie may or may not be secretly hooking Jinx up with some counseling, but regardless, she loves her daughter. She just worries about her. Father: Mickey Dread Kind of a reverse father-child relationship, Jinx is always ready to protect her father, instead of vice versa. He worries an awful lot about her, and tries to be subtle about trying to figure out where he and Roxie messed up when raising her. (Spoiler alert, he can't be subtle) Maternal Grandmother: Roselyn Red Roselyn may be unconventional royalty, but compared to Jinx, she's a perfect, traditional fairy tale queen. Once again, Roselyn does not understand her granddaughter, but she always tries to step in, keeping people from hooking Jinx up with counseling, saying that: "She's been that way for fifteen years, no amount of counseling is going to change her now." Besides, Jinx has caused at least twelve counselors to quit thier jobs. Maternal Grandfather: Regal Charming Regal does not like her. At all. She is too strange and bizarre, and he has told her that if she doesn't get her act together, she will bring disgrace to her family and the whole Snow White and Rose Red tale. Her response? "Good." Paternal Grandfather: Morgan Dread Okay, maybe Morgan's part of the problem. He spent an awful lot of time with his impressionable young granddaughter, as there was quite a few times when her parents needed a babysitter and Morgan was the only one free. They don't really know what happened when he was babysitting her, but they have a feeling it didn't help anything. Abilities '''Poison Identification: '''Yes, she inherited that skill from her mother, and is able to tell at a glance whether a fruit or a food has been poisoned. No one knows she has this knowledge, and there have been poison attempts. She just turns to the person offering it to her and says: "I am not that hungry. However, you seem famished. Would you like it instead?" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red